Its My Birthday And Ill Cry If I Want To
by TheSkyIsOrange325
Summary: its quatres birthday and something happens that may lead to a surprise ending ya well im not any good at summeries...okay this is done finished not to be worked on again.
1. Default Chapter

Its my birthday and I can die if I want to  
  
Quatre woke up one morning the sun shining bright in his pink and purple room. //Happy Birthday to me Happy Birthday to me// Suddenly a thunderstorm struck breaking the brightness of the day. //I hope that's not an ominous sign.// Quatre walks out of the room and almost gets run over by a long haired brunette in all black. "Good morning Duo!!" "What's so good about it" //oh. duos not usually the one to forget so what's going on here?// Quatre proceeded to walk around. Next he saw Trowa  
  
"Hi Trowa!" "Oh sorry I cant talk I have to go to the movies with.someone." "okay.ummm. see you later.." Quatre decided to go see how Wufei is. "Hey Chang." "hey" Wufei said while absentmindedly stabbing the air. "so do you know what today is" "ummm.Saturaday? Wufei accidently stabbed Quatre "oops sorry" Quatre goes to the first aid wing where Heero was. "hi" "hn" //well at least that is his normal response// thought Quatre Quatre slowly walks up the staircase and gets an idea, he quickly runs down the stairs grabs what he needs and goes into his room and locks the door. 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters in this story. Hey think they will sell me the characters for..Umm.50 cents  
  
Quatre threw the rope over the ceiling support and tied the other around his neck. He was about to kick the chair from under his feet when the door knocked down "What the hell do you think your doing locking that door" screamed Duo. Trowa went over to Quatres side and helped him down from the chair. "What were you doing on that chair?" Trowa asked quetly. "I thought you guys didn't care" Trowa took Quatre and sat him down on the big fluffy pink chair in the corner. "But we all care about you!!!" exclaimed Duo. " Well why don't we all sit down and talk this out" Trowa said. "okay" replied Quatre. They sat down and Quatre explained to them that he felt no one cared because no one had said anything about it being his birthday so he felt that since no one cared there was no reason to stay alive. They all explained to him that they do care and then Duo asked the question everyone thought but no one else voiced, "Why of all days did u pick your birthday to do this?" Quatre replied with a laugh "Because its my birthday and I can die if I want to!"  
  
Yeah this is okay so far and well there is still like 2 more chapters I think till ill be done. now move the mouse over to the button and review!!! 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimers: I still don't own the characters. but I'm saving up I now have.Umm.65 cents so far.do you think that is enough?  
  
Everyone had decided that it would me good for Quatre to rest for a while then they would have the little celebration with gifts. While Quatre slept the others talked, "You have to Trowa, you almost lost him today," everyone was saying. "But, I don't know he might say no and everything." "Don't be scared of rejection you got to do this and I wont take no for an answer." With a little encouragement everyone pushed trowa out the door.  
  
Quatre slowly woke up the sun shinning through the window . //what day is it// he looks over and sees trowa slumped over in a chair //what's wrong with him???// "Trowa Trowa!!!" he frantically cried out. "What? What's wrong?" " I thought you where dead!" "well hold on I'm going to get everyone be right back" trowa ran down the hallway and ran into Duo. "Quatre's up so get everyone the cakes and the gifts." "Do you have what you need???" "yes its here in my pocket." Trowa replied patting the pocket of his jacket.  
  
Yeah this chapter is pretty short so ill write the rest later review review and review 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: nope I still don't own the characters they say I need more money.I now have 4 dollars and 67 cents..that probably still isent enough  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Quatre happy birthday to you"  
  
Quatre blushed. "you guys had this all planned for me?"  
  
"yes!" they all cried out in unison.  
  
"well thank you, hey what is that pile behind you?" Duo looked behind him  
  
"oh you mean this," he said pointing to the pile "those are just gifts from us to you!"  
  
"well Quatre are you going to open them or are they just going to sit there" asked Wufei.  
  
"here open mine first" Duo said while shoving a box in Quatre's hands. Quatre tore open the wrapping paper throwing it at Duo in the process. Inside was a pair of pink bunny slippers and a purple watch.  
  
"wow! They are great thank you Duo" Quatre leaned over and gave Duo a hug, Duo pulled away and said  
  
"you might want to save that for later" and winked at Trowa. "Okay now this one" Quatre had another box shoved at him "okay this is from.Wufei." He opened up the box and inside was a pink handeled sword.  
  
"gee..thank you Wu-man." Quatre picked up the last box from the pile, "okay this one is from.Heero." He opened the box and inside a key "umm. Heero what is this to?" Heero laughed, well it wasn't really a laugh more of a hmph  
  
"it is to the motorcycle parked out side, the one with the pink flames." Quatre got up and looked out the window  
  
"how come I didn't see that before? Oh well wutever thank you Heero." Duo, Heero, and Wufei all looked at Trowa and coughed indicating it was his turn.  
  
"Umm. Quatre there is one more gift," he kneeled down on one knee in front of Quatre, " Quatre, will you marry me?" there was a long silence and Trowa taking the silence as a rejection, got up and walked into his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yeah that was kind of short there is going to be one more short chapter.so you guys should review.yup you should all those voices are telling you to you should listen to them 


	5. The Last and Final chapter

Disclaimer: no I do not own these characters they say I am too irresponsible. I am not irresponsible.okay now where did I put that story.  
  
Trowa was packing because he decided that he needed to go away for awhile. There was a knock on the door, Trowa just mumbled a come in without turning around to see who was coming in the door. "How can I help you?" he felt arms encircle his waist. Trowa turned around to see who it was but the person behind him wouldn't let him.  
  
"Yes" Trowa noticed the voice belonged to Quatre  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes I will marry you; I love you more than anything in this world."  
  
"Than why didn't you answer when I asked you to marry me?"  
  
"Because I was too shocked at the thought of the one I love loving me back."  
  
"Well I do love you-" before he could finish his sentence Quatre leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss.  
  
"When's the wedding going to be?"  
  
"Umm.I was thinking maybe in three weeks."  
  
"Okay.that's a good idea."  
  
"We should go tell everyone." Everyone was already sitting on the outside of the door so they heard the whole thing, but they decided that the happy couple should tell them the news. Trowa stepped out the door holding hands, "Guess what everybody?"  
  
"What?" everyone asked as if they hadn't been listening by the door.  
  
"We are getting married"  
  
"Finally that has taken you two forever to realize that you like each other." Replied Wufei  
  
"Okay well why don't we have an engagement party. I'll go get everything set up," Said Duo as he ran out of the room to go get the stuff. Duo came back into the room with 3 bottles of soda, and a Turkey sub.  
  
"Well it seems you had this all planned out."  
  
"Yeah we did, we had been hoping this would happen for a while." Everyone said a little shyly. "We all knew that you both liked each other." The party lasted until around midnight, everyone sat around talking and the occasional shout of disgust of Trowa and Quatre snogging.  
  
"Well I better be going to bed I have work tomorrow at four am. Good night everyone," said Wufei while getting up slowly as so not to wake Duo who fell asleep on his lap.  
  
"Night Fei" replied Quatre before going into one of his normal snogging sessions with Trowa. Everyone else slowly got up Heero waking up Duo and carrying him upstairs. Quatre and Trowa deepened the kiss lying down on the bed to have an engagement party of their own. 


End file.
